63661-dye-or-dye-not-there-are-two-dyes
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Question~ Will it be radiant/iridescent like the green one? o.O | |} ---- ---- No doubt, I hope it's radiant like the green, I'll adore adding some shiny gold to this: | |} ---- Please tell me this doesn't mean that we need to remake our characters to get the new dye if we're already claimed the green one. | |} ---- There's no reason for that. It's going to be added to your account inventory, which is the same for all characters. Once it's added you can claim it. | |} ---- I'm not able to re-claim my Deluxe Eldan Ultra-Hues on my character right now, though: "You already have this account item." Unless they add the gold dye as a second item or somehow reset the claim/item on my character I might not be able to get the new dye. | |} ---- I'm assuming it'll be a separate item. If not, poor planning on their part. At least it has been mentioned now. Only time will tell at this point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks, this is awesome. I must admit, the italics in your second paragraph keep making me think of this. LOL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pQUWbhQHPw | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Once again, the WS devs prove that they pay attention, and actually respond to our issues. I truly didn't expect a response on this for a long time (given that their main concern should be solving any of the last launch problems that actually keep people from playing/progressing), but I'm thrilled to death to get one so early. I was lucky enough to meet a few devs at PAX East and I was blown away with the devotion and excitement you all had for this game. I'm so glad to see it's continued. Love you guys, really. | |} ---- ---- Are you on the Warbringer server? Because I swear I was standing next to you near the guild vendor not but two or three days ago in the evening. The outfit was hard to forget... ;) | |} ---- Let's not push our luck :P a lot of us legitimately thought we were getting green and gold dyes. Nothing was ever mentioned about red. | |} ---- I actually am. :P You very well probably were right next to me. xD | |} ---- ---- Dont get me wrong, I missed the gold dye, too. But a red eldan dye would be great, too. After all red is also a common color used by eldan. | |} ---- ---- Outstanding! Guarantee the Dominion won't forget you as you hack through them in that costume! Loving that server so far! | |} ---- I was going to post this exact image. You beat me to the punch. :c | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same, I've seen it on some people though. | |} ---- There is regular gold dye. I don't think that the special Eldan Gold Dye is out yet. Personally, I think that the Honeywheat color looks more gold than the regular Glittering Gold Dye. | |} ---- I don't have it either. Does anyone know yet whether the "already claimed" Eldan Dye item will just suddenly become available to claim again, or if it will be a new item added to the account inventory? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A purple corrupted Eldan Dye would be cool, too, to complete the official collection. But only if you want to. No pressure. | |} ---- Yes, I wanted that when I saw that area too. But then, I just like purple :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We're expecting an update since they said it would be in the game last week if you read the post. "We're trying to get it in for the weekend but it may spill over into next week" ---- which was on the 4th. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes. Today. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You are right, its just a little darker! - An new color in the wide variety of BROWN! -.-' Here is what I thought - http://i59.tinypic.com/2jfao88.jpg | |} ---- ---- I love it, it does not look exactly like honeywheat at all, it is similar but not exactly like it, depending on what you dye it looks like a darker burnished gold or a brighter molten gold. It's beautiful. and an extra freebie, really can't complain | |} ---- When you look at most of the Eldan stuff that has gold on it, that's what the gold bits look like. Look at your Eldan Hoverboard for example. | |} ----